Beetle
Beetle's are relatively weak creatures in [[the Overlord Series|the ''Overlord series]]. Beetles are one of the most common creatures in the world, you can find them almost everywhere from forests to deserts. There are two types of Beetles in the world, Normal Beetles; they are completely harmless and will flee for anything that may squash them, and the Giant Beetles; larger and more aggressive than their small cousins and who will attack anything that enters their territory. All of the Giant Beetles species, with exception of the Battler Beetle, have the ability to launch fire, toxic gas or pressurized water from their behind and launching themselves into the air. It seems the minions value beetles (atleast the normal ones) as a tasty snack, as evidenced by Gnarl's comments in Overlord and Overlord: Dark Legend. In both Overlord and Overlord: Dark Legend, they serve as enemies, whereas in Overlord II, they merely serve as decorative insects. The beetles in Overlord exist as '''four different types, in the colours brown, red, green, and blue. They all drop Lifeforce corresponding to their colour. :Tip: If you require more Lifeforce, visit the Dark Tower's dungeon, and fight the corresponding beetles. Should you have the Harvesting Helmet (Overlord: Raising Hell only), wear it, this way you will be able to collect 150 Lifeforce points per battle. In Overlord: Dark Legend, they are only found in brown, and so are the ones in Overlord II. Beetle Types Battler Beetles — brown Battler Beetles are brown colored beetles that are a common pest to farmers; these giant beetles can easily destroy an entire harvest if left unchecked. The Battler Beetle is the toughest of the Giant Beetle species but in return it lacks the ability to launch fire, toxic gas or pressurized water from it's behind like the other varieties. :Location: Castle Spree :Lifeforce: Brown Magma Beetles — red Magma Beetles are red colored beetles with flames coming from their behinds. These fire beetles are attracted to heat or anything that burns and can usually be found in places that are quite warm and have a lot of fire or volcanic activity. Magma Beetles have the ability to spew fire from their behinds and launching themselves into the air. :Location: Melvin’s Kitchen and Heaven's Peak graveyard. :Lifeforce: Red Puff Beetles — green Puff Beetles are green colored beetles that are poisonous and bad tempered to boot. These beetles feed on poisonous plants that can be found in forests, jungles and caves. They are completely immune to many toxins and their poisonous bite can be fatal. Puff Beetles have the ability to launch a cloud of toxic gas from their behinds and launching themselves into the air. :Location: Evernight Forest and Viridian Caverns, the Green minion cave in the Evernight Forest swamps. :Lifeforce: Green Dazzler Beetles — blue Dazzler Beetles are blue colored beetles that live in or near watery areas. These beetles are weakest of all the beetle species, but no less dangerous. They thrive in or near areas with lakes and ponds, or in dark and dank caves with large amounts of moisture in the air. Dazzler Beetles have the ability to fire jets of pressurized water from their behinds and launching themselves into the air. :Location: The Understreets and The Moist Hollows, the Blue minion cave in the Heaven's Peak swamps. :Lifeforce: Blue ru:Жуки Category:Creatures Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend